


The Flame Burned Bright by The Razor's Edge

by Razors_Edge



Category: Razor's Edge, Underage Sex - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, Cunnilingus, Fellatio, Other, Underage Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-17 13:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16517036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Razors_Edge/pseuds/Razors_Edge
Summary: Back to the storm. She was only about 10 years old, snot running down her upper lip, face all dirty, crying and screaming like a banshee. Her flaming red hair was a tussled mess that made clown hair look well groomed."Hold on little lady, calm down. What is the matter?""There was a man over there behind that building and he showed me his thingy and he grabbed me and started to pull my cloths and he slapped me and...""Whoa, what building, that one over there?""Yes and he was all dirty and ugly too""Ok, you wait here and don't move, I want to talk to you. Ok""Ok"I called the police as I was walking towards the building and reported what had happened. As I rounded the corner I saw the man, a vagrant and he looked a little drunk as well. He was yelling at a young women who was making a large circle around him. I waited a few minutes and saw a police car pull up just in front of him. I had done my part and wanted no involvement with this scene at all so I turned heel and split.The little girl was still standing where I left her.





	The Flame Burned Bright by The Razor's Edge

The Flame Burned Bright

Copyright The Razor's Edge 2016

 

This story is fictional and contains graphic descriptions of sex between an adult and a young girl. Sex includes fellatio, cunnilingus, vaginal and anal. There is no rape or bdsm or any other mistreatment of the young girl and all sexual contact is between both consenting individuals. Sexual contact was initiated by the minor. 

If stories involving minors engaging in sexual activity disturb you, this story is NOT for you and you should remove it from your system. No debate on the appropriateness of this story will be entertained.

Thank you and enjoy!

 

 

 

This space left intentionally blank

 

 

 

 

 

She came at me like a storm, screaming and in tears.

My name is Tony. I am an 38 year old artist and sculptor and have a fairly large studio in a commercial district on the third floor of a manufacturing facility. I live there, no walls and hardly any furniture, an outside stair to the ground below and windows. Lots of windows that I have turned into art, painted with translucent colors.

In my twenties, in one of my bargain finder episodes, I discovered a painting tucked away in a barn in the middle of nowhere. I was there looking for old tractor parts that could be turned into a metal sculptor commissioned by an international farm machinery manufacturer. The specs said that all parts must be certified as at one time been part of a farm implement manufactured by their company. The sculpture was my own design and stood almost 40 feet high and would require being built on site because of the enormous weight.

The painting was part of what looked like the contents of a living room that had been stored there for many decades and forgotten. Things like old lamps, end tables and an old flea infested rug. The painting was dirty and dusty and there was something about it that struck me but I couldn't put my finger on it. I liked it and quite frankly being an artist I couldn't just let it sit there. I told the farmer about it and he said if you don't want it put it in the garbage. I didn't even know it had value until a few years later when a dealer showed up to look at some of my pieces. 

I had forgotten all about it and it was behind a mess of old canvases. He rummaged through everything I had and when he picked up the painting he got this strange look on his face. He got really nervous and asked me where I got it and did I know what it was.

Anyway long story short, it was worth a few million dollars. How or why it ended up in that barn nobody could determine. There was an investigation to determine if it had been stolen but that came up negative. I went back to the farmer thinking that I should at least share my windfall but he had sold the farm due to health reasons and a year after moving into the city, he passed away. I tried to contact family but that went nowhere.

So now, I have no money problems and with some very wise investments my money continues to grow and I am financially independent.

Back to the storm. She was only about 10 years old, snot running down her upper lip, face all dirty, crying and screaming like a banshee. Her flaming red hair was a tussled mess that made clown hair look well groomed.

"Hold on little lady, calm down. What is the matter?"

"There was a man over there behind that building and he showed me his thingy and he grabbed me and started to pull my cloths and he slapped me and..."

"Whoa, what building, that one over there?"

"Yes and he was all dirty and ugly too"

"Ok, you wait here and don't move, I want to talk to you. Ok"

"Ok"

I called the police as I was walking towards the building and reported what had happened. As I rounded the corner I saw the man, a vagrant and he looked a little drunk as well. He was yelling at a young women who was making a large circle around him. I waited a few minutes and saw a police car pull up just in front of him. I had done my part and wanted no involvement with this scene at all so I turned heel and split.

The little girl was still standing where I left her.

"What's your name sweety?"

"My name is Rosie"

"So Rosie my name is Tony. Where are your parents, where do you live and give me your phone number so I can call them"

"My parents died when I was a young and I have been living with my grandmother but she passed away a few months ago and I have been living on the street"

"What? What, I mean how old are you. For Christ sake you can't be any more that 8 or 9. What the hell do you mean living on the street and for a few months?"

"I am 10 years old and can take care of myself you know. I didn't want to go to a foster home and my aunt told my grandmother she didn't want me either so here I am"

"So now what am I supposed to do, just walk away and leave you here to fend for yourself. I should call the police again and have them take you to social services"

She bolted and started to run. I ran after her and grabbed her dirty coat collar and yanked her back. 

"Whoa whoa whoa, where the hell do you think you are going"

"I am not going to social services asshole, leave me alone, let go of me"

"Or what, you will call the police?"

"Nice try kitten but unless you stop struggling here I will call them and sit on you till they get here"

"I tell you what. I live a few blocks from here. Come with me, have something to eat and then we can decide what to do with you. You certainly can't expect me to just let you go. You will be perfectly safe, I promise"

"Ok but don't you try any funny stuff or I am out of here"

"Deal"

We walked in silence to my place. We climbed the stairs, her ahead of me. I unlocked the door and held it open for her. Without hesitation she entered.

"Wow, is this all yours?"

"Yup, I work here and live here and all this stuff is mine"

"Listen, you can have a look around and I will make something to eat. I am sorry but there are no gourmet meals here and being a single guy, I eat simple. How does hot dogs and Kraft dinner sound?"

"Fantastic, can't remember the last time I had KD. I really like it a lot"

"Well coming right up. Gourmet KD"

I busied myself with lunch and 12 minutes later food was on the table.

"Come over here and wash your hand and let's eat"

Rosie washed her hands, extremely well I might add and wolfed down three hot dogs with mustard, relish and ketchup and two helpings of KD.

"Wow, when was the last time you ate?"

"Yesterday I had a piece of a hamburger and before that I stole a bag of chips and some buns from a 711. I won't be able to go back there anymore though because the guy saw me and chased me" 

"Well, here is my deal for you. No monkey business here either. If you want to take a shower and get cleaned up your welcome. I will give you twenty dollars and you can be on your way. It is getting late in the day so if you want to sleep here tonight, you can leave in the morning"

"You're not some child molester are you?"

"What, of course not. Why would anyone want to molest an ugly dirty street urchin?" I laughed out loud

"I am not ugly"

"When was the last time you looked in a mirror young lady?"

"Anyway that's my offer, take it or leave it but right now I am going to put on some music and continue working"

"So do you have hot water and all that?"

"Sure do, pretty civilized don't you think? Come on I will get you what you need"

I showed Rosie the bathroom. My bathroom is big almost 12 feet square with floor to ceiling mirrors on two walls, tub and shower combination, vanity with two sinks and a toilet and music. I like music and love a nice long hot shower with music.

"Now here is a towel and here is a new toothbrush and you can use my hairbrush if you want and anything else you might need is all here"

I showed her how to lock the door, closed it and left her to herself.

I put on some Calvin Harris and sat down to work on my new design for a sculpture for a new city park commissioned by the city parks and recreation. It is to sit in the middle of a man made lake and my initial design is leaning towards a modern sea mammal activity scene with movement. 

A lot of my work employs movement and I have a pretty good relationship with the local Caterpillar dealer to purchase used large sealed bearing that I weld to providing pieces that move with the wind.

I got so immersed in my work, I didn't hear Rosie come out of the bathroom and when I got up to get a beer, I noticed her on the sofa. Wrapped in a couple of towels, flaming red hair still glistening wet and fast asleep. A full stomach and a hot shower will do that to you. I got a nice fluffy blanket from the closet, covered her up, got my beer and back to work.

At around 6:00 I started supper, nothing fancy, T-bone steak and fried potatoes with some corn niblets and a tomato and onion salad. I put two steaks in the broiler just in case she wanted one.

I set the table and called her. She was really groggy at first but perked up quickly. When her nose caught whiff of the steak she was awake and hungry.

We sat eating, looking at one another, didn't say to much but I could tell she was really getting off on the steak and potatoes. Poor kid probably hadn't eaten as much in a month as she ate in one day here.

"So Rosie what have you decided to do? Any thoughts you might like to share with me?"

"Well it is getting dark and I am feeling pretty good Tony and I am full. Can I stay here tonight and leave in the morning?"

"Sure you can young lady. I have to tell you that now clean, your hair is absolutely beautiful. Really amazing actually. I have never seen a little girl with hair so thick and with such a vibrant color. You know I am a painter as well as a sculptor and if you are ever in the neighborhood and need a few bucks, I would love to paint you. I will pay you for your time of course"

"Don't be silly Tony, you have been so kind to me and if you want to paint me I will do it for free"

"Well you just let me know when you can and I will get everything organized, how's that?"

We sat talking for a bit longer and I could tell she was needing to get more sleep so I got a T-Shirt for her to wear and got the sofa ready with a pillow and the fluffy blanket. She toddled off to the bathroom to brush her teeth. I tucked her in and brushed her hair back from her face. She was quite a beautiful little girl and cleaned up well. Her cute little nose had a few freckles as did her cheeks. She had a couple small dimples that got deep when she smiled. I kissed her on the forehead.

"Good night Rosie, sleep well and we will talk tomorrow"

"Good night Tony and thanks for being such a nice guy"

I usually wake up early and sit watching the morning news with a cup of coffee. I sleep nude and in the morning unless it is winter don't usually put any cloths on until after my morning shower. Today I put on a T-shirt and a pair of sweat pants. The coffee tasted extra good this morning, don't know why. Same pot, same coffee and same me. 

As I eased my ass into the soft leather arm chair I heard Rosie.

"Good morning Tony"

"Good morning Rosie, did you sleep well?"

"Oh did I ever. I haven't slept like that for months Tony. I do so hate living on the street but I hate the thought of going to foster care more so..."

I left it hanging there. I didn't know how to respond to that.

"Listen Rosie, I have to go out for a few hours. So can I trust you?"

"Sure Tony, I am a good girl and wouldn't do anything wrong. You have been so nice to me so yes you can trust me Tony"

"Ok then listen up. I don't have time this morning to make you breakfast but there is plenty of different cereals and lots of milk to eat up." 

"You can leave when you want to and here is the twenty dollars I promised you. You only need to close the door behind you and it will lock automatically. The back door has an alarm system on it as well and as soon as you close the front door the alarm will be activated automatically. So you just have to close the door when you leave Ok"

"Ok Tony, I understand and thank you so much for not calling the police. I trust you as well Tony. You are really a nice person"

I got ready to go to my meeting with a potential client. I gave Rosie a kiss on the forehead and set the alarm system to activate when she left.

It was a bit overcast today and a bit on the cool side for August. My first thought was about Rosie and how she would be with the weather. She said she had only been on the street a few months so that meant May June and July, hot temperature months. How was she going to cope when it got real cold outside. I wonder if she thought about that.

My meeting went well, took a little longer than I expected but if I could pull this off it meant a lot of work. A large construction company was building a huge mall across town and the architect and designer had several large sculptures plus a three dimensional wall. It meant months of work for me and even though I didn't need the money I really enjoy my job. I do charge a lot of money for my work but I guess when you have a reputation for innovation, vision and delivery money is secondary. Really I would do it for free.

It was nearly 1:30 and the architect had provided a very nice lunch buffet so I decided to go home and put to paper some of my thoughts gleaned from our meeting.

I opened the door and expected to hear the alarm but didn't. Strange. I glanced around the room. The third floor is 32 meters by 32 meters, a large space. My living space is in the far corner opposite the entrance so that customers or dealers don't have to see where I live to view my offers. There aren't really any walls other than the bathroom and everything is open space. I love it. Don't get me wrong, I have a nice living space, huge bed with goose down everything, big screen TV, huge stereo, large leather sofas and two armchairs, ottoman, large dining table, a very modern kitchen and an awesome bathroom. A little over the top for a single guy though but I deserve it.

After my windfall with the painting, I bought this building for a song and spend a few hundred thousand on renovations and now the main floor is rented to one company and the second floor is rented office space. My management company takes care of the leases etc and just puts money into my account.

I locked the door and entered cautiously.

"Is that you Tony?"

"Yes it is angel, I thought you were going to leave?"

"Can we talk about that?"

As I got to the living space, I noticed that she hadn't changed. She still wore the T-Shirt I gave her the night before.

"What's the matter angel?"

"Well, I am really clean right now and my cloths are really dirty and I didn't want to put them back on. My panties smell bad and so do my jeans"

I laughed. "So when was the last time you washed your cloths or taken a bath or shower Rosie?"

"I don't remember Tony, a long time ago though"

My first thought was holy shit her pussy must be making cheese by now.

"So I tell you what. It is still early in the day so why don't you write down all your sizes for me and I will go get some new cloths for you. Bundle up your old ones and put them in a garbage bag and I will put them in a dark alley somewhere"

"Oh you are pretty funny Tony"

Rosie got all her sizes and while she was busy doing that I had a chance to study her a little. Red hair, freckles, medium build with little budding breasts, long legs and from what I could tell the start of hips and a nice little bum for a 10 year old. The nice bum I noticed when she bent over to pick up her shoes and the T-Shirt stretched across and down her bum crack.

Sizes in hand, I went to the mall close by and bought one of everything, training bra included and a couple pairs of panties, New Balance runners and a nice warm winter coat. 

Rosie was thrilled and ran to the bathroom to try on her new cloths.

"Rosie, close the bathroom door. I can see your bum in the mirror"

"Oh Tony it's Ok I guess. Wow these are so cool Tony. I love these jeans and the runners are awesome. Did they cost a lot of money Tony? Did you throw my other ones in a dark alley?" and a dozen other questions rapid fire, no time to answer.

"Wow Rosie you look fabulous. You are such a beautiful little girl Rosie, a real beauty. Did you know that?"

"Oh your just saying that Tony"

"No sweety, I am not. You really are quite beautiful"

All dressed, Rosie came over to the sofa and put her arms around my neck and hugged me close. My cheek was pressed tight against her little breasts and I could feel them on my face. My cock stirred. 

Whoa you fucking pervert. She is ten years old.

"Well now that you have new cloths, what is on your mind young lady?"

"Well can I stay one more night and leave tomorrow?"

"Sure sweety but how about we have some supper and talk about this Ok"

I made spaghetti and meat sauce, grated parmesan cheese. Rosie really had an appetite. She could really pack the food away. Where she put it I have no idea.

"So Rosie, here are some thoughts. Why don't you stay here for a while and see what happens. I can make up some story about you being my sister's daughter and she is ill and not married and you are staying with me until she gets better. We may have a problem with local police or some other government or municipal office about school but let's deal with that later. What do you say"

"You mean like I can live with you here Tony"

"Yes, you can live here. I don't have a bed for you but I can certainly get one in a couple of days"

Rosie jumped off the sofa and leaped at me. Her arms hung around my neck and her legs wrapped around my waist. I doubled my arms under her bum to support her and she kept kissing me on the face.

"Oh Tony, I am so happy. You are so nice to me and I can help you with all kinds of stuff and clean and you can teach me to cook and everything Tony"

"Slow down young lady, let's just take it nice and slow here Ok. So we are in agreement then. You can live with me. Now I want you to write down your full name and all the addresses that you know of. I want to do some checking. Don't go getting all twisted on me, it isn't because I don't trust what you told me but who knows there may be a police wanted bulletin out there or some relative may be trying to contact you. I need to be sure that there is nothing that could land me in jail. Do you understand?"

"Yes I do Tony. That is actually a really good idea. My name is Rosemary Allison Chalmers and I know I am 10 years old."

Rosie wrote down everything that she could remember about her parents, her grandmother, her school and neighbors and we started looking up stuff about her on the Internet. Nothing popped up and I mean nothing. As far as the Internet was concerned, Rosie didn't exist. Tomorrow I planned on the library to see if I could dig up some truth about her parents and her grandmother. I also planned on visiting the local police department and review all the missing children posters.

So I have some work to do sweety, so why don't you just curl up on my bed and watch some TV. I have a large screen TV sitting on a dresser about 2 meters from the foot of my bed. I hardly ever watched TV from the sofa and it is certainly a lot more comfortable watching TV in bed.

Rosie snuggle up with the down duvet. I gave her the remote and went to work. She must have found some feel good movie because every few minutes I could hear her laughing. There is no sound like the sound of children's laughter.

I worked until almost 10:30 and noticed that I hadn't heard a peep out of Rosie for almost half an hour. There she was, fast asleep, fetal position. What a little sweety. I jumped into the shower, put on some sweats and a T-shirt, turned off all the lights, the TV and crawled into bed. Thankfully I have a king sized bed do there was a lot of space between Rosie and me.

I fell to sleep quickly. Morning came and in my twilight zone I could feel something glued to my back. Something warm and soft. I tried to turn but couldn't so I slid out of the bed. Rosie had migrated across the bed and was curled up spoon fashion against my back. She stirred.

"What's going on Tony?"

"Nothing sweety, go back to sleep Ok"

"I felt really safe snuggled up to you Tony and your body was so nice and warm"

"Go back to sleep Rosie, it is still early Ok"

"Ok"

I made coffee and sat down to watch the morning news. Rosie was stirring and sat up propped by pillows.

"So do you need to go out today Tony?"

"Yes I do but only for a little while. I just need to pick up some groceries, did you want to come? We can go to the mall and pick up some girl things you might need"

"Ok, that would be nice"

We sat together, had breakfast and off we went. The groceries were stored in the car and we returned to do some girl shopping. It was like I had never existed before and now all of a sudden everyone was saying hello and what a beautiful daughter you have. It caught me off guard the first time but then I just agreed and nobody even looked at us strangely.

Rosie was really interested in all the little girl things like panties and training bras and stuff like that so I just let her go to it. We paid the bill and left the mall holding hands just like a father and daughter would. It felt good. I was happier and by the look on Rosie's face she was very happy.

We stopped by the library and the police station and discovered nothing. No news articles about her parent or grandmother, obituaries yes but nothing else. The police station had nothing as well because I assumed that with her grandmother gone nobody could actually report her missing and I wasn't about to call her aunt.

We got home around 2:30 and Rosie was all into trying on the panties and bras so I started a late lunch. 

"So what do you think of this Tony?"

I turned to look and there she was, tiny blue training bra and very sheer blue panties. My cock stirred again. What the hell she is only 10 years old. Don't even think about it.

"Whoa young lady. Stunning. Very beautiful but aren't you a bit shy about me seeing you like that"

"No Tony, I want to look nice for you. You are so nice to me and I really like being here with you. I really liked cuddling up to you last night, I felt so safe and I slept really good"

"You gave me quite the start this morning. You fell asleep in my bed last night and I didn't have the heart to wake you and then this morning when I felt you glued to me, it did feel good but a bit strange as well. I mean I am a grown man and you are just a little girl"

"Yes I know but I am Ok with that. Can I sleep with you again tonight and do we have to get another bed? Where would we put it?"

"You are Ok with what? Well, I guess you can until we get another bed. Too many questions"

Rosie and I were on a discovery mission. Discovering what each other liked, where boundaries were and after a week we both agreed that a second bed was not needed. She became less and less shy and no longer even bothered to close the bathroom door and neither did I. We became very easy with each other and one evening it happened.

It was about 10:30, the lights were out and Rosie was fidgeting. There was a space of an arms length between us as was usual however, every morning she was glued to me. I like it a lot and feeling her softness against me was quite erotic and a few times I actually got an erection.

"What's bothering you sweety?"

"Oh nothing Tony. Can I snuggle with you?"

"Aaahhhh, sure angel, I guess so. Scoot on over here"

I lay on my back and put my arm out. Rosie slid over and put her head on my chest. She cocked one leg over my groin and wrapped her arm across my chest. She was wearing her favorite T-shirt, my shirt. When the warmth from her bare leg touched me, my cock twitched.

"What's that Tony, I felt something twitch against my leg"

"Oh nothing sweety, just my heart beat"

Rosie reached around and pulled my outstretched arm to hug her and in her position, my hand rested on her plump little bum cheek. I froze but didn't remove my hand. My cock pulsed again and I felt the stirrings of an erection.

Rosie never said a word and just snuggled in closer. My hand was now cupped against her bum cheek, so soft and yet firm at truly wonderful feeling. 

"Mmmmm that feels nice Tony. I am so happy. I haven't felt like this my whole life. Are you happy Tony?"

"I sure am sweety. It feels good to have someone to talk to and to be close to but never in a million years would I have ever thought it would be like this"

"Are we going to be Ok Tony?"

"We sure are my angel. Why would you ask that? Of course we are and it can only get better from here"

I gripped her bum cheek and squeezed it a couple of times to confirm what I had just said and firmly pulled her closer and my cock was now a full blown erection. When she felt the stirrings she began moving her leg up and down very slowly keeping pressure on me.

"Tony, I think you have a boner. I have never seen one but I heard older girls in the street talking about them. They called them hardons but I remember in school my friends saying 'Look he has a boner'"

"Well aren't you just the fountain of knowledge"

"It feels really hard Tony. Does it hurt?"

"No angel, it does not hurt. Just pretend it isn't there Ok?"

"But why did it get all hard like that? The girls said that when a guy gets a boner, he wants to have sex. Is that true Tony?"

"Well yes and no. A lot of times yes but for instance in the morning when I need to pee, it gets hard to wake me up."

"And other times?"

"Well other times a man usually gets and erection or a boner as you call it when they get excited sexually"

"Are you excited Tony. Did I get you all excited Tony?"

"Yes you did Rosie but let's not talk about that. You are only 10 years old and I am a grown man and nothing can happen"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why can't anything happen?"

She moved her free hand down and rested it on the tip of my cock. Again I froze.

"Ok Rosie enough of that. You can't be doing that. This is one of the reasons why I thought it was a good idea to purchase a bed for you. You are 10 years old and I am an adult and have you ever heard the word pedo or pedophile? Well I am not one of them"

She still hadn't taken her hand away and gave it a little squeeze which made it jump. She giggled and gave it another squeeze another jump another giggle.

"Tony why is the tip really nice and soft and the rest really hard?"

"Ok had you fun, let's go to sleep and let's not talk about this anymore, not to anyone"

"Oh you are such a party pooper. That was fun. Didn't you like it?"

"Well how would you feel it I did the same to you. Well I mean you don't have the same thing but if I touched your private parts. I don't think it would be right but how would you feel?"

"Why would I not feel good Tony. I trust you and my grandmother told me about good and bad and a whole lot of other stuff too but you never know Tony, I might like it. You obviously do so maybe I would too"

"Go to sleep"

Sleep came quickly thank heavens for that.

Morning came, the sun was out and my loft was lit up with a rainbow of colors. I just love the morning sun. I spent nearly a year doing the windows. The whole south side of the third floor is a mural of stained glass and lead work. It was worth every drop of sweat though because the mural spoke of the artist. It is the image I have on my business card. The Last Supper.

I suddenly became aware of a hand that wasn't mine holding onto something that was. Rosie was glued to my back as usual but she had taken hold of my cock during the night or whenever and now my morning erection was doing it's dance.

"It feels nice Tony, I love it when it jumps like that"

I jumped from the bed and spun around.

"Rosie, what the hell do you think you are doing? You can't be doing that, it is just wrong on so many levels and please listen to me this is not right. You have to stop doing that"

"Ok" 

She just turned around in the bed and went right back to sleep like nothing I said even mattered and did she even hear me?"

The day just flew by. I was really engrossed in several different variations of the mural and the sculptures I would need to present to the architects first of the week. Rosie busied herself dusting, cleaning the floor in our living space and sweeping the floor in the studio. We had lunch around 12:30 and at 4:00 I decided that we should go for pizza and then hit the video store for a couple of movies. That got a huge round of applause.

We got home at 6:30. The pizza was great and we both waddled from the car to the house. I decided we should shower early but first got the movies keyed up. She chose Ice Age 3 and I chose Gravity.

Rosie showered first and then me. When I was done Rosie was already waiting in the bed. Her flaming red hair was so beautiful. Hard to imagine a color like that being beautiful but I tell you when you see hair like that, shining with a dark green bed sheet as a backdrop. Stunning, no other word for it.

I poured myself a good shot of Crown Royal whiskey and chugged it and poured another. I popped in a couple of cubes, got a Pepsi for Rosie and headed for the Ice Age.

"Now listen you little trouble maker, you keep you hands to yourself Ok!"

"Awww, you're no fun but Ok I understand Tony. I really do understand and I am sorry. I don't want to be any trouble or make any trouble"

"Good girl. Thank you for listening" 

I dimmed the lights and pressed play and the big screen came to life. I lifted the duvet and was just about to jump into bed when I nearly had a heart attack.

"What the fuck...I mean sorry about that but what the hell are you doing"

"I got really hot last night with that T-shirt and this duvet is so nice I don't really need any cloths at all"

"Oh my for mercy sake. You go and put some cloths on young lady"

"No I don't want to"

"Well I want you to"

"Well I don't want to and you can't make me. I am really comfortable Tony and I am just a little girl Tony. Please can we watch the movie"

Her first act of rebellion, very interesting.

"Now you listen here young lady, first of all you are not the one in charge here, I am and if I say go and put some cloths on I mean go and put some cloths on and I don't want to hear any arguments. Understand?"

"Please Tony, please don't make me. I got really hot last night"

"Listen, I don't feel comfortable getting into bed with a child that his half naked"

"Why is that why you get boners? Do I turn you on Tony?"

"Awwwhhh for crying out loud Rosie. You are a sweet little girl, a beauty but a sweet little girl and yes I got a boner and yes I guess you did turn me on but that doesn't make it right Rosie"

Just talking about it made my cock hard and now it was sticking out in my sweat pants obvious as hell.

"You mean like right now Tony. Your thingy is a boner"

Against better judgement I put my drink and hers on the night table and crawled into bed, more from embarrassment and I was embarrassed.

"Tomorrow I am going to buy you a bed and there will be no more watching TV from mine. I am not too amused with you right now Rosie. This is totally inappropriate"

When I pulled the duvet back and saw her in her bra and panties my cock went erect in two seconds. She was so beautiful, so young and innocent, fresh and pure and the glimpse I got was enough to know that as much as I protested I wanted to touch her, to feel her. We had been together now for a few days and in that time she did something to me. 

I handed Rosie her Pepsi and I took my drink. We laughed our way through about 40 minutes of the movie and I got up to get another drink.

"Do you want something else sweety?"

"No I am good Tony but I think I need to go pee"

"Ok put the movie on pause and I will get another drink and you go pee"

I went to the kitchen and poured myself another drink. The first one was a pretty stiff one and the second was a real relaxer and I felt it's warmth. This one was a bit stiffer.

I crawled back into bed and pushed the duvet down and waited for Rosie to start the movie. She was taking a long time in there to go pee but hey. I sipped my drink feeling it wash me, warm me, take away what little stress I had and watched as Rosie walked across the room. She stopped and just stood there looking at the TV so I pressed play.

"Oh I do like this movie Tony"

She was really beautiful. Now in the dim light her body cast shadows on itself. The way she stood her bum cheeks protruded grandly and the dimples just above her cheeks were deep hollows. In her silhouette I could tell she had started growing breasts, they weren't much but they could be called little titties. My cock sprang to attention. I pulled up the duvet just enough to cover it. Any ideas about being inappropriate went right out the window. I wanted her but how and as my mind raced she came to the side of the bed and stood there still facing the TV.

"Hey sweety, everything Ok?"

"Oh yes Tony, I am so happy here with you. You are so wonderful to me"

I reached out and ran my hand up her bare back starting just above her bum cheeks and stopping just below her training bra strap. After a few times I let my hand slide down over her bum cheeks and down the back of her thigh and back up again stopping with my hand resting on her bum cheek and then gave her a playful little pat.

"Come on sweety, crawl into bed and get comfortable"

"Ok but will you rub my back. I like that Tony"

"Sure sweety get comfortable"

Rosie crawled over me and as she passed on hands and knees I got a really close look at her bum. Amazing really for a 10 year old.

Rosie laid down next to me but facing the TV and gave me a wonderful view of her sweet bum. I was no longer watching the movie. My hands were shaking now and my cock was a pipe bomb flexing and pulsing and waiting to explode somewhere.

With a shaky hand I started gently rubbing her back and after a few minutes passed my hand over her bum cheek and down the back of her thighs. Softly and gently kneading them, then back up over her bum cheeks and spending a few more minutes just rubbing her back. I repeated this over and over as the movie played on. 

"I really like this Tony and you don't have to worry about touching my bum either, it feels nice. Your hands are so warm and so gentle. I feel so wonderful"

"Well I am glad you like it sweety. You are so beautiful you know and your skin is so soft"

"Do you have a boner Tony?"

"Ok what brought that on?"

"Well you had one the other day and I just thought that you might have one now too"

"Guilty as charged"

I took her lead and began massaging her bum cheeks and letting my hand slip down the back of her thighs getting really close to her treasure but not actually touching it.

"Rosie sweety if I accidentally touch you and you don't feel comfortable please don't panic just let me know and I will stop immediately Ok"

"Ok Tony I trust you and I really like what we are doing so don't stop"

The movie was over and Rosie just put her head down turned sideways towards me and closed her eyes. I took that as a surrender and got much bolder. My fingers now were almost touching her treasure and with each pass of my hand she made little moaning sounds.

"Do you like that sweety? Do you like it when I touch you there?"

"Uuuhhhaaa, it feels awesome but I think my muffie is wet"

I passed my hand quickly over her muffie with just a little pressure and Rosie mewled out loud.

"Oh Tony, do more like that. My muffy got all tingly when you did that"

Open invitation. I sought her clitoris, her panties were wet, soaking wet. I applied light pressure to her button and slid my finger back and forth letting her clitoris pop back and forth under my finger.

"Mmmmmm, Oh Tony that feels so wonderful. Mmmmmmm, mmmmmm yes like that Tony"

I continued, my cock was pulsing like a fucking cannon and with each flick of my finger Rosie arched her bummy up. She now had her legs apart offering up her treasure and then I felt her stiffen her legs.

She began to buck against my finger and I kept the pressure firmly against her as she started to orgasm.

"Aaaahhhhh, aaaahhhh, ooohhhh Oh Tony Oh Tony Oh Tony yes yes"

Rosie was screaming her pleasure. Her orgasm just kept going, her body bucking and convulsing to it's own rhythm. I kept up the slight pressure on her clitoris. When it was over she turned sideways looking at me with a huge grin.

"Tony, what did you do to me? That was totally amazing"

"So you liked your orgasm huh?"

"Oh I sure did Tony. How did you know how to do that?"

"I didn't do anything. That was all you sweetheart. All you. I just helped that's all"

"Do you have a boner still?"

"Yup I do, a really big one too. I can't believe I am telling you that"

"Let me see it, please Tony let me see"

"Well we have crossed a lot of bridges tonight my sweety so sure Ok why not"

I slid the duvet back down and Rosie sat up and scooted closer, sitting right against my hip. My sweat pants were bulged out and my cock pointing straight up towards my stomach.

I placed my hand between Rosie's legs and felt her wetness. 

"Well you want to see it, what are you waiting for?"

Rosie reached out with both hands and pulled my sweat pants down. I lifted my ass off the bed so she could pull them all the way down. My cock sprang at her and she jumped a bit but immediately took hold of it.

"Wow Tony that is one big boner you have there. Holy cow is that a big one and what is all that wet stuff leaking out the hole. Is that where you pee Tony? Are your balls always big like that?"

"So what do you think. Do you like it?"

"Oh yes I do. It feels so strong and it feels funny when it jumps like that. Why is it jumping Tony?"

"Well my cock is pulsing because it needs an orgasm just like you had"

"Can I make you have an orgasm Tony? Show me how Tony please show me how. I want to make you have an orgasm Tony, please"

"Well there are many ways for that to happen. One way is for you to move your hand up and down while squeezing my cock and after a while if you do it right I will have an orgasm. Or you could suck my cock and I would have an orgasm in your mouth. Or another way is for me to put my cock next to your muffie and shoot my milk against you. Or the same but putting my cock inside your muffie and shooting my milk inside your muffie. That is the nicest way but you are way to young and small to be having sex"

"So show me how to do it with my hands Tony. Show me"

I put her hand around my cock and put my own hand around hers and squeezed just enough and started sliding our hands up and down. I needed to cum and I knew the first time would be quick. 

After about 30 seconds she had the rhythm down and I let her to it. I knew it would be quick because I nearly came when I was fingering her. She caught on really quickly.

"Oh Tony, this is so much fun. Don't you think this is just the greatest?"

"Yes baby girl but you have no idea yet what is the greatest and if you want I will show you everything"

"Oh please Tony I want to learn everything. I want to be the best for you. I want you to love me just like I love you"

I kept my hand between her legs and played with her panty covered muffie. Rosie had me near the edge and I could feel the boil begin in my balls. Slowly ever so slowly I felt my sperm begin the creep. The first jet shot straight up and splashed down on my stomach. Rosie was in awe feeling the vein pulsing as my milk rushed by, spurt after spurt launched into the air.

"Tony Tony, did you see that? Did you see how it shot up into the air? There is so much of it Tony. Wow I have never seen anything like that before. I love it Tony. I love your cock"

"Oh sweety, that was so wonderful. Thank you for letting me touch you like that. I love your little pussy so much. Next time I want to take your panties off. Will you be Ok with that?"

"I can take them off now if you want Tony. I want to do whatever you want and I want you to show me everything"

"Ok then let me show you something really nice. Lay down on your back"

I took off my sweat pants and night shirt and then helped Rosie take off her panties and stared at one of natures true wonders. In the dim light her pussy glistened. Her clitoris was large about an inch long and the tip stuck out of it's little hood. Her labia were short but all crinkled and her mons was a huge puffy mound.

"Rosie, just lay back and enjoy Ok and if you don't like anything just let me know and we will stop"

I turned on a side lamp that illuminated the bed a little more. Her little pussy was so beautiful and as yet no hair. I inched up closer and kissed it softly.

"Oh Tony what are you doing?"

"Just relax and let me show you"

I kissed her muffy again but kept my lips there a little longer and then slid my tongue up and over her clitoris. She bucked her hips at my mouth. Each time I pushed my tongue into her pussy a little further and each time slid it up and over her button. Her hymen prevented me from getting my tongue very far but it was so pleasurable. Rosie tasted so pure and she must have washed really well because there was no smell other than the intoxicating smell of a female orgasm.

"Tony that is so wonderful. It is so much better than your finger. I love it. I love you Tony"

"I love you too my angel. I love you too"

Pushing my tongue deeper and deeper and each time I could feel her hymen stretch a little more but it was still not letting me get too far inside.

I concentrated on her clitoris and pushed my bottom lip up underneath lifting it's little head out of it's hiding place. I flicked at it with a slow rhythm and I could feel her tense. I knew she was about to explode again. I was ready.

"Oh Tony I am getting that feeling again. Oh Tony oh yes oh yes"

She exploded, flaying her head back and forth, crying loudly, bucking against my face. I grabbed her bum cheeks and pulled her to my face and sucked her clitoris hard into my mouth. Rosie was out of control. The loudest orgasm I have ever heard and certainly the longest. Her little cunt spewed nectar like a hose. I drank like a man in the dessert and it just kept coming, literally running out of her. 

"Holy crap Tony oh Tony you are so incredible. You are so fantastic Tony"

"You like that huh. Rosie girl, you are my little girl now. You are Daddy's girl now and I love you. I mean I love you baby girl. I don't ever want to lose you"

"Me too Tony, me too. I love you so much and I love what we are doing Tony. I don't ever want to stop doing this"

I sat up and propped some pillow against the head board and pulled Rosie on top of me and pulled the duvet over us both. She looked at me with this cat shit grin on her face and kissed me. 

I kissed her back, holding her sweet face while I tasted her mouth. We played tongue, sucking hers and she mine until I felt my cock jump to attention again.

"Rosie I would like to put my cock in your muffie but it will hurt a little at first. Would you like that?"

"I think so, will it hurt a lot Tony?"

"No sweety, it will only hurt for a few seconds and if we go really slow it may not hurt at all. You need to be sure about this though. I will tell you that once you try sex, you will always want more, trust me"

"I trust you Tony. Can we try now? I am a little scared though"

"Listen baby girl, I tell you what. I will lay down here and I will let you decide how fast or slow you want to go. I will show you how and help you do this. You can do it"

I lay down and my cock was a thundering rocket. I wanted to fuck her so bad. She had me so wound up I was shaking. I don't know who was more afraid, her or me. I know I was scared shitless. I had crossed so many lines today that one more wasn't going to change anything.

"Ok sweety come up here first and straddle my face and let me lick that beautiful little pussy of yours. I love how your muffie tastes and your smell is so intoxicating"

I helped Rosie and once she saw what I wanted, she took over. I licked her pussy clean only to be deluged by more little girl pussy juice, nectar of the gods, pure ambrosia. It only took a few minutes and I knew her little cunt was ready so I motioned for her to move down, helping her get into position.

She was straddling me and I took my cock and rubbed it between her legs then rubbed it between her pussy lips getting the knob all wet. Rosie liked that as well.

"Ok baby girl, my cock is where it is supposed to be. Let yourself down slowly until you feel a little discomfort. When you feel that, your little pussy is ready to take my cock"

Rosie wiggled a bit back and forth. My cock and her cunt meeting for the first time, nuzzling one another. I could tell by the look on her face she was really loving this. When my knob was pressed against her hymen she winced a bit and slowly lowered herself a bit more.

"Oh that hurts a bit Tony. Am I doing it right? Am I doing Ok?"

"Yes sweetheart you are doing it right. The rest is up to you"

Rosie kept the pressure on her hymen and then just pushed down and my cock went halfway into her tight little hole"

"Oooowwwwww Tony ooowww that hurts. Oh Oh Oh that wasn't so bad. Did I do it Tony?"

"You did it angel, you really did it. When you are ready start moving up and down but if it hurts just stop and rest for a few seconds and start again"

Rosie waited for almost a minute. My cock was halfway into her tightness and she just held it there, vibrating. The look on her face was one of glory and astonishment. I don't think she could believe what had just happened. We were eye to eye contact. The lust in her eyes was overwhelming to her. A new beginning or ending. The beginning becoming a young woman and ending being a child. 

When she started to move she pulled out nearly all the way and held it there as well for a bit. When she dropped down again, my cock disappeared into the warm softness of her little girl pussy. Tight and warm, the feeling sensational"

"Oh Tony this is so amazing. I like this so much. It doesn't hurt Tony only a little bit but not much. Did I do good Tony?"

"You are a brave little girl Rosie, a very brave little girl. My little girl, Daddy's little girl and I love you. You feel so good baby girl, so wonderfully good. Your little muffy is so tight and so wet"

Rosie started moving up and down and now had a pretty good rhythm. My cock popped out a few times but she was quick to get it back into her tight little pussy.

"So you like this huh? I told you it would be nice and now you are just like the big girls. I am so proud of you Rosie. Your little pussy is a real work of wonder and so very pretty. I wish you could see my cock buried inside you. Next time we will have a mirror so you can see. It is so very sexy and erotic seeing my cock slide in and out of your sweet little muffy"

"Am I getting better Tony? Your cock feels so good when I push it all the way in. I feel so full and I have feel it pulsing. It makes my muffy tingle"

"Well if you keep doing what you are, I am going to cum in your muffy and wait until you feel that. But first I want to fuck you, you had a turn and now I want one Ok"

"Oh that sounds like fun"

I sat up and she clung to me and gently laid her on her back, my cock still inside her. I was back on my heels and for the first time I had a chance to check out her little titties. Just puffy areolas really but so pink and so puffy.

"Can I kiss your titties sweety? They look so delicious"

"Sure Tony, you can do anything you want"

I leaned forward and brushed my lips over each one then opened my mouth to encircle each and letting my tongue dance on each.

"Mmmmm,I like that. I like that a lot"

I started to move my cock. Rosie had her legs wrapped around my waist and on each stroke, she dug her heels into my back pulling me deeper. I started to long stroke her and making sure my cock pressed against her spot. I knew I had it when she started moaning. Rosie was a screamer and really let wail when she came. I loved it. It made me feel like I was doing a real good job. 

"Oh Tony, yes there right there. Oh I love this so much Tony. Don't stop. Like that, yes"

I fucked my cock into her and could feel my balls begin to contract and knew another orgasm was only seconds away. After only three more strokes I exploded. When Rosie felt my hot milk enter her muffy, she started her own. I pounded into her with total abandon, totally wrapped up in our orgasms with little regard for whether I was hurting her. My cock pulsed and spurted jet after jet of hot cum into her now sopping wet little hole.

Rosie was spent and so was I. I have never had an orgasm like that, not ever.

From that day forward, Rosie and I made love like animals. She became insatiable. She loved sucking my cock and would keep me suspended until my balls ached and then and only then would she allow me to orgasm. It was amazing because the longer she kept me from my orgasm the stronger it was and the more sperm ejaculated. She would swallow every drop. It was a few weeks later that I introduced her to anal sex. Rosie couldn't get enough of that either and no matter how hard I fucked her ass, she just kept begging for more. 

I took steps to get fake identification for her using the same last name as mine. I got her enrolled in school and over the following few years she became a most beautiful young lady. Her breasts grew, her hips filled out and when we walked down the street heads turned. Her flaming red hair and her amazing body made her a standout.

I was the luckiest man in the world to have this young lady, worship me and to love me deeply and her only desire was to be with me forever.

The End Copyright The Razor's Edge


End file.
